Awaken My Soul
by Beckky00
Summary: What if Edward didn't really love Bella? What if he just wanted a human plaything? What if he left out of boredom? What if Bella was changed and started working for the Volturi? Would she meet the Cullens again? And if she did, would she want too?
1. My Name Is Isabella Swan I Am A Vampire

**Awaken My Soul || Chapter One**

| Bella's POV |

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder - like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. "No."

_**100 Years Later...**_

| Bella's POV | 

Another day, another minute, another second passing me by. I see it clearly now. Looking back I realise that, that son of a bitch never loved me, not even once. He loved the naíve, ickle, _human_. Prick, doesn't even know the meaning of the word. However, I know one thing for certain, if I were too ever see Edward Cullen again, I'd kill him, well technically we're already dead, but I'd end his sadistic exsistance in a lunge, a twist, a snap and some purple smoke.

Hmm.. I probably should tell you how and why I'm still alive I guess.. I'm a vampire.. Not just any vampire either, I am the most feared and skilled vampire in the whole of the Volturi guard. Aro's new little pet, well thats what he thinks. He thinks I'm brainwashed by his indoctrination, he thinks I'm just as stupid as the rest of them, little does he know I'm not only sheild from mental attacks, I'm potentially deadly enough to end the world as we know it.. I absorb other vampires powers, without them even realising it. Honestly, its alot of fun, though sometimes tedious to control.. especially Jane's gift the amount of times I have wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine, is not even funny.

I still haven't mentioned how I was changed.. well once Edward left me I was nothing and I still am. He told me he couldn't risk my soul or take it away.. too late.. he did. Then, he goes and leaves me with about a dozen vampires that have placed me number one on their hit lists.. I'm not joking. Victoria got to me first, but then she saw what he'd done to me and stopped halfway through draining me, I wish she hadn't. Three days later I awoke a vampire and she told me about the Volturi. Well, I'm a bit of a curious vampire, so I took a look and liked what I saw. The rest is History.. well it should be.

Ahh.. we're being summoned to the conference room, not to eat, thank the lord, at least the Cullens left me with something, a shred of decency, which I use to hunt animals, if I am honest I have never once been appealed to the scent of a 5 day old baby nor a 95 year old man on deaths door. Ah well lets see what that translucent imbocile wants now.

"Ah, there you are my beautiful Isabella, your late." Aro greeted me and then admonished me in that sickly, sweet voice. Prick. Prick. _Do not growl._ I walked up to him and held out my hand whilst he kissed my knuckles.

"Forgive me, Master?" I respond, in a tone fit for the angel Gabriel himself. Ha! Take that, you slimy bastard.

"Of course, my beautiful Isabella. Nothing to forgive" Why mention it then?! God damn pissing vampires!

"Take a seat next to me, my beautiful Isabella, we have some interesting visitors." I sit down, on the black leather _loveseat_. Yeah, dont even think about it you nasty perv, because I will send you flying. Ugh, gross! I'm practically on his lap. Thank the lord, for my lack of gag reflex, otherwise the room would be covered in grizzly by now, seriously Emmett has good taste.

_I can't believe we need an official divorce, from these gits. _Okay.. Wtf? How on earth did I hear that? No one said anything, did they?

_Ah, my Rosie. She is a force of nature, beautiful, kind and caring. _Oh, no. That sounded like Edward.

The doors have just opened and.. yeah, there is no God. Fuck. My. _Life_.

Mr. Sex on legs has just entered followed by, _Rosalie?!_ Okay, Bella needs a rewind or a recap or something! Oh. My. SHIT! The whole Cullen clan is here. Please, please, please don't recognise me.

"Welcome guests to Volterra, how can we help you today?" Quit the shit, Aro. Just once, get the fuck on with it!

"May I introduce our newest member before we begin, I believe you knew her. My beautiful Isabella, come here child.." You motherfucking son of a bitch! Right Bella... smile and wave. Act natural. You can read their minds now, see what they think.

_Damn, Bella.. She is hot! _Emmett. Such an Emmett response. Next.

_Oh my, my darling daughter! What have they done to you? _Esme. I love you. Next.

_My incredible daughter, even in this hellhole you are a vegetarian. _Carlisle. Daddy. Next.

_Jesus Christ, what fights has she been involved in? Her eyes, so much pain, so numb, and her body, so many scars. Bells, my little sis, what've they turned you in to? _Jasper. Ooopsy.. I'll reign in the emotions. Next.

_Holy Shit, BELLA?! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG.. Her shoes are nice.. Prada? Gucci, maybe? _Alice. Nice to see you haven't changed. And for the record. _Christian Laboughtin._ Next.

_Ugh, little whore I thought we'd gotten rid of her, she thinks she's all that! _Rosalie. Pfft.. Bite me, bitch! Next.

_Oh. My. Life. She looks ready to kill. Hmm.. still cant hear her. Probably jealous of my Rosie. _Edward. PRICK. PRICK. PRICK. DIE. DIE. _DIE!_ Right, half a second has passed.. I should speak..

"Hey. How've you guys been doing?" Great, Bells.. because that wasn't the lamest line in the english language.

"Bella? Is that you?" No. Its a monkey!

"Hey Mom, sorry I didn't stay in touch" Not that I could, well I could of asked Demitri, that would be an interesting conversation. Okay, Carlisle looks like he's gonna speak.

"Bella, you've grown, figuatively speaking, of course."

"Hah. Thanks Dad. You still remind me of a movie star doctor though." I really wanna go hug them, but Monseur Pervert is practically stationing me on his lap, I have to swallow a snarl. Carlisle opened his arms inviting me in for a hug. Suck. On. _That_ Aro. God, I love my Dad! I ran into his arms almost knocking him over in the process. Oops.

"Sorry. Just a bit over excited I guess.." Okay, back to business. What are they doing here and why the hell are Rose and Edward that close?!

"What are you doing here?" I look up at Mom and Dad, they're frowning.. Wait, didn't Rosalie mention a _divorce_?! Bugger.

* * *

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

**_Lots Of Lurvve_**

**_Beckky ;D_**


	2. She's A Big Girl Now

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SETTINGS.**

**I AM NOT AND IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Thank you to the only reviewer on my last chapter!_

_And Thank you to all those fans that added me to their favourite authors list!!_

_You Guys Rock My Rainbow Coloured Socks! _

_(I Really Do Own Rainbow Coloured Socks)_

* * *

**Awaken My Soul || Chapter Two**

_Previously: "What are you doing here?" I look up at Mom and Dad, they're frowning.. Wait, didn't Rosalie mention a _divorce_?! Bugger. _

"Mom?" What? Like I said I'm a curious vampire! Ugh.. this is annoying! _Someone SPEAK! _

"Aro, we have come today to ask you to grant Rosalie and Emmett a divorce." Edward's announcement almost knocked Caius out of his chair. Hah. Wait did he just say divorce?! Bloody Nora. Poor Emmett, I swear if that tramps cheated on him with that man whore they are both _dead_.

"Why would I do such a thing? Explain why, Edward, I would grant you anything after what you did to, _my_ beautiful Isabella." Carlisle has just lost the circulation of venom in his hand I squeezed it so hard. I also didn't need Jaspers gift to feel the possesive edge to Aro's voice, and judging by the anger radiating off Carlisle neither did he.

"Pardon me Aro, but I do not see how Ms. Swan has anything to do with this." Oh, fuck this self-control bollocks, he's gonna get it. I snarled, followed by a very pissed off growl, then, then I lunged. Yeah! This feels good.. a couple bites here, a few punches there, an elbow in the nose for Rose - who was trying to get me off him - and finally, a head but.. leaning down to his ear, I purred into it "Did that crack mean I finally got through your thick skull?" Standing up and brushing off the non-exsistant dust, I walked over to Aro.

"I am sorry for my lapse in control, Master."

"Nonsense, my beautiful Isabella, I understand" He's up to something, I can feel it, whatever it is making my stomach is churn.

"Now Edward, I have thought of your request and I shall agree to it on one simple condition." "Yes, Aro?" Hahahah. Eddie boy is a bit uncomfortable. Oh my days, his whole body is covered in bite marks and dislocations.. high five, Bella..

"Join us." Oh. No. He. Didn't. FUCK THAT SHIT!

"Master, if he stays I go." There is not a force on this earth that'll make me live and work with him.

"Go, then my beautiful Bella, you are only a sheild after all" Pfft only a shield.. I dont think so.. fireball! Thank you, Benjamin! Hmm.. is that fear I sense from Aro?

"Okay, goodbye Aro." 3...2...1...

"My beautiful Isabella" And que the dickhead.. So predictable, Aro.. Maybe he's losing his touch.

"Yes, Aro?" I am the essence of innocence, you cannot play me at my own game you pansy prick.

"Have you been holding out on your master, my beautiful Isabella" Fuck. You.

"Aro, number one - you just kicked me out, your no longer my master.

"Number two - you never asked if I could absorb the powers of another vampire.

"Number three - QUIT CALLING ME YOUR BEAUTIFUL ISABELLA AS I AM NOT YOURS AND NEVER HAVE BEEN, BEAUTIFUL COMING FROM YOUR WRINKLED MOUTH MAKES ME WANT TO THROW UP THE GRIZZLY I HAD LAST NIGHT AND I REALLY, REALLY DISLIKE THE NAME ISABELLA, ITS BELLA, B-E-L-L-A, BELLA! Capish?!" Butters. I practically called the king of vampires a pervy, old man. Shit.

"Attack. The. Traitor." Aro's voice no longer holds that sweet tone, hah oh yeah Im just too good, wait.. did he just say- ..Ooof! Ouch! You are all going down!

* * *

| Carlisle's POV |

Oh my lord. That is my daughter, my Bella. The fragile human, that Edward tried as his next conquest, of course I did not know that at the time, but look at her now she's out there on her own fighting the Volturi's finest.. and winning!

* * *

| Esme's POV |

My poor baby. I am glad she can hold herself in a fight but why? Who made my baby into this, this soldier. When she is fighting, that glint in her eye, its like she isn't even there, like its all instinct. Ouch! That looked painful, I think she just ripped off Felix's manlihood.

* * *

| Jasper's POV |

I cannot wait to get out of here. I mean my sis has got to show me some of these ace moves. Damn, its like she is everywhere at once always one step ahead. Then again, if she can absorb powers she can read minds and tell the future. Ah well, 40 on 1 isn't a fair odd anyway, I'd still bet my life savings on the fact she will massacre them all.

* * *

| Alice's POV |

Oh. Lord. Take that you dirty scumbag, Bella is officially my idol. Anyone that can kick Volturi ass in 6 inch platforms is. I mean seriously - - Uh oh.. they're some nice shoes and that poor bastard just snapped the heel. Bella? What the hell are you doing? Oh right, avenging your heels, I totally understand. I cannot wait for my BFF to come back!

* * *

| Emmett's POV |

Wow. I think this is the first time in a decade I have felt emotion, I mean just seeing Bella move like that, its doing some bizarre stuff to my body. I feel like I need to drag her out of here and keep her safe.

* * *

| Bella's POV |

Right 35 down, 5 to go. Edward, Rosalie, Jane, Alec and Chelsea. I went for Chelsea first, holding the rest out by Alec's own power. Nob. Now Chelsea is difficult because I have to disable her powers, which really is one of the hardest powers I obtained.. come on, focus. Bingo! Snap. Head. Snap, snap. Arms. Snap, snap. Legs. Fireball. Au revior, Chels.

"Right, who is next? Any volunteers?" Hmm... no one, wonder why?

"Isabella, we get the point, please just spare the rest and leave!" Finally. Jesus Christ. It only took Aro 36 members of his guard to say that?

"Kay. Bye. Have nice exsistances." I turned to my family, whose jaws had just about made a dent in the stone flooring.

"Come on, we going or what?" They just nodded dumbly and we proceeded towards the door, where we were met by Heidi and the snacks. She grinned when she saw the state of me.

"Leaving us already, Bells?" I always liked her.

"Yeah, Btw.. you have 36 less mouths to feed.."

"Shit, it took him that long?"

"Yup. Ah well I'll be seeing you soon no doubt"

"Probs. Bye." And with that she left.

When we got to the front desk the newly changed receptionist, Gianna gave us a note from Marcus. It read:

_Bells,_

_Good on yah, hun. Never really liked them sons of bitches anyway.._

_Have a good one sugar,_

_Markie-Boy :D_

_PS. You never recieved this, I never wrote it._

_PSS. This is the one and only time you'll get away with that nickname._

_PSSS. The purpose of this letter was for me to let you guys know the request for divorce has been granted. _

"Well bro, looks like someone is officially divorced, now lets get home and you guys can tell me what you've been up to for the past century, because you've obviously been busy!"

"Deal." God, its gonna be a long flight..

* * *

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

**_Lots Of Lurrrve_**

**_Beckky xox_**


	3. The Last Century Wasn't My Best

**_Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here._**

Now for the boring part:

**D****ISCLAIMER: I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_**

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

* * *

Thank the lord, dry land! I hate flying in planes. They're absolutely distastrous, all that turbulance. Poor Emmett, I didn't realise how bad he's taken this. I mean he's just so lifeless, I can't hear his thoughts, although I think thats because he doesn't have any, its like he has just shut down. Well, he wont be for long if I have my say. No one fucks with my big-grizzly eating-bro.

"Hey Em, fancy going to find some irritable grizzlies? You always said how you'd love to take me sometime.." No response.

_He wont respond, Bella, he's distraught, its painful.. _I know Jazz, I can feel him too. Whats she done to you bro? Right, well I've tried kind and sensitive, now its time for a more direct approach.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN, YOU ARE GOING HUNTING WITH ME RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE THEN GOING TO PROCEED IN TELLING ME WHAT CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS AND DIED, BECAUSE THEN I'LL KNOW WHAT TO LOOK FOR WHEN GETTING MY BIG BROTHER BACK!!"

_Subtle, Bella. Real subtle. _Shut it, Pixie.

"WELL DEAR SISTER YOU WANNA KNOW?!" Obviously. Why would I ask if I didnt?

"ROSE DIVORCED ME FOR YOUR PRECIOUS EDWARD AND I CANT GET OVER IT, BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU I WASN'T TRAINED BY THE VOLTURI TO BE A COLDHEARTED BITCH!" Oh. My. God. I cannot believe he just said that to me.

Fuck this bullshit, I'm leaving.. I was just about to run when I felt someones arm grip my wrist. _Emmett. _

"Bella, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I promise!" He spun me round so I was facing him, I looked at my feet, so he didn't see my eyes glisten over with the tears of hurt, that would never fall.

"Bella?" He tried lifted my chin up with his thumb. I kept it in place.

"Belly-boo?" Damn, he almost undid me with my old nickname.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BELLA! WHY WONT YOU LOOK AT ME!?" What on earth, how dare he?!

I looked up into his eyes and saw the worry and concern in them, but I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth next, I was too far gone.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I WONT LOOK AT YOU?!" I took my wrist out of his grip and he flinched.

"I WONT LOOK AT YOU BECAUSE YOU, OBVIOUSLY BELIEVE I AM A HEARTLESS, SOULESS BITCH AND IN A WAY ITS TRUE! BECAUSE EMMETT, WHATEVER ASSUMPTIONS YOU MADE OF ME THE TRUTH IS, I NEVER GOT OVER EDWARD OR ANY OF YOU LEAVING!" I made a point to look around the woods we were standing in, catching everyones eyes.

Carlisle and Esme looked in pain at my pain and Alice's body was stuck to Jaspers, shaking with dry sobs and Jasper, well, he looked like someone who had been under Jane's influence for 24 hours straight. Emmett, brought me out of my reverie.

"What do you mean, Bells?" He whispered if I wasn't looking at him I wouldn't of heard, but I could lip read well.

" I mean.." I started in my normal tone again, too tired-not physically, but mentally speaking-to keep shouting.

"I mean, when you left you took my soul, you took my heart with you. I was bad, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I went to school, work, came home, cooked dinner for Charlie, did homework, showered and slept. I was eventually hospitalised when Charlie died, I couldn't function anymore, I had no reason to, Renee passed a few months before from Leukemia, I was all alone. Lifeless, heartless, souless and loveless. I was a living vegetable." I stopped there, I hadn't realised that through my story my body had started convulsing with sobs and that my parents had pulled me from the forest floor into their, now warm, arms.

They realised I'd come out of my story and pulled away, I instantly missed the embrace and before I could voice the fact I wanted them to hug me again, I was suddenly embraced by a different, stronger pair of arms. I looked up to see Emmett staring down at me, his amber eyes with some recognition in them. I wondered how he knew I wanted to be held. As if reading my thoughts, he answered my unspoken question.

"You wimpered, I thought you needed another hug" he said shrugging it off, nochalantly.

I nodded into his chest, inhaling his scent, it was heavenly, nothing like Edwards, but heavenly all the same. It was like cinnamon, musk and.. I almost laughed when I realised the third scent reminded me of a grizzly bear, this was the Emmett I remembered loving, kind but funny and masculine at the same time.

Before I knew it my eyes were travelling over his body. Thick, curly brown hair, cute baby dimples, broad shoulders, muscular arms, a very, very nice set of abs under that tight t-shirt. Oooft.. what I would do if I got under that.. mmm... WAIT! _Did I seriously just think about having sex with a guy I'd grown to call my BROTHER?! _Holy. Shit. I did!

"C'mon Belly-Boo, didn't you say we were going hunting?" Emmett smiled, yanking me out of my internal confusion.

"That I did dear Emmy, that I did" I laughed, the sound felt weird, I wondered why. Oh thats right, I haven't laughed in a century. I frowned.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Jasper?" What does he want? Why is everyone trying to stop me from thinking?!

"Whats with the sadness? I mean you were happy one moment, then completely depressed the next.." Ohh.. right. Truth? Lie? Ugh!!

"I was just thinking that, that was the first time I'd actually laughed in a century.." God, I sounded seriously depressed.

"Honey? Are you seriously telling your own dad, you haven't laughed in 100 years?!" Uhh.. lemme think about that one.. hmm..

"Yeah dad,I guess I am.. I mean the Volturi aren't really fun and games.. and when they are, no one dare let Aro's pet in on the fun. God forbid she go back a squeel on them!"

"Aro's pet?" Alice questioned me.

"Well yeah, you saw how he was around me" I stated like it was the obvious them mumbled 'perv' under my breath, the Cullens all just laughed.

"Nice nickname, Belly. Almost rivals yours!" I turned to Emmett, glaring at him, with a dangerous glint in my eye, stalking him like my prey. He started to look a bit scared, I almost blew my ruse right then, the idea of Emmett afraid of _me_ was laughable. I kept it up right untill he fell backwards over a log, I completely lost it and started cracking up at his face. I went over putting my hand out, he accepted and I brushed the dirt that covered him off.

"C'mon bro, we got us some grizzlies to hunt! Bye Mom, bye Dad. Be back later!" And then we took off running.

* * *

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

**_Lots Of Lurrv.._**

**_Beckky xoxo_**


	4. More Than You'll Ever Know

**_Okay Firstly Tah To My Reviewerz You ROCK!!_**

**_Secondly:: _**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SETTINGS.**

**I AM NOT AND IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

**Awaken My Soul || Chapter Four**

_**I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'Cos I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me...**_

_**Rihanna - Cry**_

| Emmetts POV |

I cant believe it. It's all surreal, Bella is really here! Alive! Its weird though I feel like its different between us this time. I cant explain it. It's weird, like, I still love her, of course but, when she called me 'bro' back then, I swear I felt my dead heart twinge in pain. I just don't understand why it would feel that way I mean its not like I have _feelings_ for her.. Right? Oh. Fuck. I think I'm in love with my sister.. Shit. Bugger. Motherfuck.

_Whats wrong with that? She's not really your blood sister... So whats the problem?_

The problem is she thinks of me as a brother!

_Has she said that? _

And I quote: 'Lets go hunting, BRO!'

_How do you know she's not just hiding her feelings like you're trying to?_

Its possible, I guess, I'm not convinced though

"Are you okay, Em?" Ha! 'She's concerned for me, thats gotta count for something!' Thats what the optimistic inside me is saying I quickly beat it down and replied with a simple 'fine'.

"Bullshit, Em and you know it! Whats going on in that big head of yours, hun?" My ears perked and my frozen heart melted from the warmth that I felt at her endearment.

"It's nothing, Bells.. Honestly.." _And I know your listening in here, too. Nice try but, I lived with Edward for two centuries, I'm not that stupid!_

She huffed, and sat down on a tree stump covered in moss which would have sent her running for the hills as a human.

| Bella's POV |

Okay. In the last thirty seconds I have just discovered something truly horrifying.. I am in love with my 'brother' Emmett. I've said it before and I'll say it again.. Fuck. My. Existance. I mean what kind of person... Vampire am I? I am in love with my ex-boyfriends current girlfriend's ex-husband who also happens to be said ex-boyfriends brother! I'm a horrible being why couldn't they stay away? Why the hell did they come back and completely fuck me up, I was perfectly content in being Demitri's fuck buddy and Aro's little pet, life wasn't good but it wasn't bad and now they're back its just too confusing!

_You don't mean that Bella, you love them and are glad they saved you, your just annoyed with yourself but, you cant help who your mate is._

Smartass. What the hell should I do?

_Tell him? _

Are you off your face?!

_Well are you? Becasue I am you, so if you are 'off your face' then so am I._

Oh Joy (!) Not only do I love Emmett, but now I'm hearing voices inside my head. Maybe I should ask Carlisle if vampires can go clinically insane..

_Why?_

Becasue thats how I feel.

_You do know that I'm just your sub-consious telling you what to do.. Right?_

Well I do now.

"Bella?" Oh god his voice is amazing, it has that husky, rough, masculinity to it, I love it.

"Yeah sugar?" I couldn't call him 'bro' like usual, it would hurt too much. "You okay?"

He's walking towards my stump now, almost hestitantly and he's feeling nervous, I sent him some confidence and a bit of love, that should help whatever problems he has. I dont want him to hurt. He sits down next to me the whole left side of my body is alive with electricity, it's like my enhanced senses have been upgraded. It feels like every cell of skin that's touching his is on fire, but in a good way, I doubt that makes sense. I just want to kiss him so badly, but I have to restrain myself.

" I have a problem" His ocher eyes are burning holes into my own golden ones.

"Tell me about it, honey, its probably not that bad" Oh. God. There we go again with the temptation, I really gotta stop looking at his lips. They're going to be my undoing.

"Okay, well there's a girl.." I think that the reamins of my dead heart just shattered.

"Continue" I whisper, barely audiable over the rustling of the leaves in the wind.

"I've known her for a while, she's a good friend of the family, actually she's practically one of us, and I think she's the reason Rosie and I broke up, you see, she had her heart set on Edward and his with her a while back, but she was so beautiful, so kind and completely selfless with a very unhealthy disregard for her own safety." He chuckled. I dont know why, but I swear this girl sounds familiar, probably nothing. Although, if things work out between her and Emmett and she hurts him, she'll be quickly familiarised to my fists.

"Go on.." I say, I dont want to admit it but she sounds amazing. "Yeah, well anyway, I used to think about her all of the time and well one day, we had to go somewhere and leave her.." Holy. Shit. I'm talking to any God's listening, please, please let him mean me!

"..And well while we were gone, I couldn't get my mind off of her and Edward found out about my feelings towards her, that even I didn't realise I possessed until a couple of minutes ago, and well he kind of.. stole Rosie from me as revenge.."

"Oh my God! What an asshole, well Emmy.. What are you going to do about this girl? Is she vampire? What does she look like? Tell me!" I feign curiousity for his sake.

"Yeah I know he is" He chuckled darkly. "And about the girl I have no idea because I have no idea how she feels about me. Ermm.. She has dark brown hair, which goes a vibrant red in the sun, yes she is a vampire and a vegetarian one, so her eyes are like mine, and she has this stunning smile that lightens up her whole face, and if you get her to smile wide enough, she gets these cute dimples on either side of it. I just dont know what to do I dont want to get hurt and what if she rejects me?! I cant handle rejection again, Bella, not from you.." His eyes widen in shock as he realises what he's let slip, as do mine. Oh my God I cant believe it, he loves me! Me, plain old Bells!

"Emmett, baby.." I move closer to him sit on his lap, straddling him, he gasps, I can feel blood rushing to one area in particular, we can have fun with that later.. I lean into his ear and breathe 'I love you too, Emmett and I would never, could never hurt or reject you, your my everything." Soppy, much? God what this man does to me! He puts his hands around my face and brings my head up to meet his gaze, the love there is so beautiful, so true and pure it almost hurts to look at.

"Bella, you have made me the happiest vampire in existance." He put his hand over his dead heart and whispered 'Yours'. I repeated the gesture to my own heart and whispered 'Yours, forever'.

I leaned forward slowly. Just as our lips were about to touch I whispered "I love you, Emmett" and closed the remaining distance between us. His lips were so soft and warm beneath mine. His arms reached up to my neck and pulled me closer to him. After a moment I pulled back I pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his shoulder and he embraced me tightly. If I could cry I would have in this moment.

I said " I love you so much, Emmy-Bear". He pressed a kiss to my hair.

" I love you too, Belly-Boo. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

**Review.**_ Review. _Review.

**_Merry Xmas_**

**_Lots Of Lurrrv.._**

**_Beckky xox_**


	5. Victoria's Secret

**_Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here._**

Now for the boring part:

**D****ISCLAIMER: I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_**

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

**

* * *

**

**Awaken My Soul || Chapter Five**

_Just when you think you've got me figured out  
the season's already changing  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
and don't try to save me,  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
when you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numbed, I'm revived  
can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

_Bitch - Meredith Brooks_

| Bella's POV |

I cant believe it, Emmett loves me! I feel complete, Emmett says he feels exactly the same, but I can only hope, I guess I never really did get over my human insecurities.

"You do realise we'll have to tell the family now, right?" Oh, bugger. In all honesty, I completely forgot about the family. I was too caught up in making out with my boyfriend. I really must send a letter of 'thanks' to Rosalie, I mean the boys practise sessions paid off.

"Well sugar, do you want to tell them together?" I asked him, a bit unsure.

"Of course, I love you, we do this together" He put my hand over his heart.

"Yours" He whispered, I took his hand and placed it over my heart.

"Yours, forever" I whispered back.

"And ever, baby" I brushed my lips over his.

"Lets do this then, 'cos I dont know about you but, there are some things I wanna show you, but I cant if your family doesn't knoe about us." He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Care to explain?" I just winked.

"Baby, I dont think your innocent ears could handle my explaination..." A wide grin spread accross his feature showing off those dimples that make me want to take him right there, but after being alive 168 years I believe I have mastered some restraint.

"Jesus..." He started. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Nothing too bad..." I walked over to him and jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing along his collarbone.

"You." _Kiss._

"Can." _Kiss._

"Always." _Kiss._

"Drop." I'm to his neck now still kissing.

"Out of it now." I brush my lips up and down his jaw. He looked me in the eyes and wrapped his perfectly large, strong arms around my back and nuzzeled his lips into my neck.

"Baby," He whispered into my skin, I swear if I were human I would have been blushing like hell, but I'm not, so I didn't, I couldn'e help the shiver that went down my spine, involluntarily. " Baby, baby, I dont start anything that I dont intend on finishing. Now lets tell the family, 'cos I want you so badly, I'm having trouble staying up right." I smirked, if only he knew what he was doing to me right now.

"Lets go then, baby. I dont want you to feel uncomfortable." He grabbed my hand as I dropped gracefully from his waist instantly missing the contact and we ran back to the clearing we left the family in. When we got there the sight wa beautiful. Carlisle and Esme were lying down under a tree with Carlisle's arm wrapped around Esme's shoulders, they were gazing into each others eyes, mumering in soft tones about family. Alice and Jasper were in a simular postion to Carlisle and Esme, with Jasper taking in the emotions and looking completely at bliss. Whilst Alice was looking, calculatively up at the sky. She turned at that moment to look me in the eye and smile knowingly. _Stupid Pixie._ I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at myself and Emmett. Jasper absorbed our emotions towards each other and gasped.

"Holy mother of merciful God, you have to be taking the piss!?" _Okay, not the reaction I was hoping for but..._

"They're not Jazzy, I saw them. Oh and Bella?"

"Yes, Pixie?"

"Victoria's Secret, ey? I didn't know you had it in you!" She winked. _Haha!_ Oh Lord.. Emmett looks like he is in heaven, he turned to me with a devious smile and an evil glint in his eyes.

"Victoria's Secret? Bella, baby? You holding out on me?" I smiled angelically.

"Me? Hold out on _you_, baby? Never!" He just smirked as if to say 'yeah, whatever'.

"Bella?" I looked towards Esme and Carlisle. Esme was positively beaming at us. "I am so happy that you two found each other." I smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. It means alot." Carlisle started talking next.

" I love you like my own daughter, Bella. So Emmett, you hurt her son and I _will_ rip your balls off." He smiled at Emmett. _Holy. Shit. Mr Morals-are-my-life say what?!_

"Yes, dad." He winked at me cheekily. Just then my phone started ringing. God how I love my ring tone, I started singing along.

_" I'm coming down, bring me up, take it off, lets just touch" _

Then I saw the caller ID and immediatley answered.

"Hello, major and to what do I owe the honour?" I asked. My voice dripping with venom and radiating an anger so strong, Jasper looked about ready to kill, I shot him an apologetic glance.

"General." The family looked shocked, I could tell they recognised the voice, however if they remembered its owner I am not sure. Jasper has, no doubt about it, he's seething. The voice continued on the other end.

"It's time for you to repay your debt to us, General. They've come for us." _Shit._ I replyed in a tone that rang with an authority and finality, it shocked Alice and Esme.

"Meet me. You know where, you know when." I hung up.

Looking around I saw everyones face's alight with curiousity. I met Emmett's gaze.

"Bells, what was that about?"

"You'd better hold on tight Cullens, your worst nightmare is about to come true." I looked at them all and then looked pointedly into the surrounding tree's behind Alice, Jasper's grip tightened around her in a protective stance. I walked forward and was met by a woman with hair the colour of blood. The woman looked around at my family and then at me, nodding in recognition.

"Princess Isabella Swan-Volturi, leader of Vampires and Head of the Vampires League of Assasins." I changed my stance slightly, so I had the air of importance around me, as she mentioned my official title as bestowed upon me by Aro.

"Hello Victoria."

_Let the games begin._

_

* * *

_

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

**_Lots Of Lurrrv.._**

**_Beckky _**

**_xox_**


	6. AN:: RE:: BETA!

**_Okay.. Sorry That This Isn't An Actual Chapter.. But It Is Important..._**

**_I Am Looking For A BETA!! _**

**_Because I Have Noticed That Sometimes I Dont Make Too Much Sense In My Stories.._**

**_What I Need In An Ideal BETA::_**

**_Someone to tell me if a sentence doesn't make sense._**

**_Someone to correct any spelling and grammar mistakes._**

**_Someone who is able to access their email/fanfiction account daily and is prepared to do so._**

**_If You Think You Fit The Description Please Drop Me A Line In The Review Section Of This Story Or Private Message Me._**

**_Thank You LOADS,_**

**_Beckky xox_**

**_Merry Christmas and I wish you a very happy New Year_**


	7. Here Come The Drums

**_Omggg! My PC Crashed Dudes Soooooooooo Sorry It Took Forever!!_**

**_But On The Bright Side Chapter Six Is NOW HERE!!_**

**_And I Still Need That BETA!!_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SETTINGS.**

**I AM NOT AND IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Thank you to the only reviewer on my last chapter!_

_And Thank you to all those fans that added me to their favourite authors list!!_

**

* * *

**

**Awaken My Soul; Chapter Six **

_So here it comes, the sound of drums,  
Here come the drums, here come the drums, Baby, baby, baby,  
You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child  
Don't say maybe baby,  
It's supernatural, I'm coming' undone _

_Voodoo Child - Rogue Traders_

"General." She bowed low, damn right bitch, you _will _respect _your _betters!

"Rise, Major." I spoke my voice full of authority and a confidence that could have knocked several of the strongest vampires back. "Situation report. I want to know anything and everything. Report back to me in ten minutes." She nodded sharply and bowed again.

"Yes, Ma'am. Straight away, I will do it myself."

"See to it that you do, we cannot afford _any_ mistakes!" She turned to leave. "Oh and Vick, it's nice to see you again." She nodded and took off into the trees; I turned around to see, four confused and one practically livid, vampires. "I take it you'll be wanting an explanation then?"

"No shit, Sherlock." _Nice Pix, blunt and straight to the point, love it! _Now... what do I say? Do I tell them the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? _Oh help me God! _

"In that case, you may want to sit, I know you don't need to, but it'll help with the shock." They all sat without protest. "Okay... where to begin?"

"The beginning, maybe?" Jasper snapped. Oh I'm sorry... this must be so difficult for _you_.

"Err... okay, well as you all know, Victoria changed me and we started up this idea with the Volturi - the league of vampire assassins - we're hired killers, for anyone willing to pay the price we ask of them, it varies each time...

"Victoria was General with me as her Major, however, after about a decade, I became stronger, more tactical, more agile and able, soon I was the best out the lot including Victoria, so we traded places, I was much better at leading anyway, Victoria was becoming sloppy in the position, she wasn't strict enough, let the soldiers get cocky about themselves, letting them think they could walk all over the General.

"Which is not good for business, let me tell you... another half a decade passed and I had finally straightened them out again and we were on top form once more, so it went on for two more decades without a glitch, then we found out about a potential threat, a vampire who wanted to be in charge of _my_ army.

"Maria. Yes, Jasper from your time."

I paused for a bit letting it sink in - what I was and how I became it.

"Anyway, we thought we'd neutralised it... for a while at least, so I left, lived with the Volturi permanently and helped out on the odd mission or two... after all this time though we - me and Victoria - had an agreement, if that bitch ever became a threat again...

"I'd be informed, they need the best to defeat her and that childish newborn army of hers, and I am the best _anyone_ could _ever_ get. Right, any questions?"

"Okay, let me get this straight..." Anytime today Emmett would be greatly appreciated. "My girlfriend is the leader of a vampire assassination squad and is about to face the motherfuck that trained Jasper, she has also defeated said motherfuck once before?" Hmm... So he was listening and not just staring at my tits... good to know, he can multi-task...

"Yep, sounds about right..."

"Cool." Oh my good God! That man needs his head checked, and can he stop it with that grin. I haven't had sex in forty hours, six minutes and thirty-six seconds; it's not the best time for me to start getting horny!

"Alright, what's the plan then?"

"What do you mean, Jasper?" I'm not sure I like the direction that this is going in.

"Well, how can my abilities be of service to you, Ma'am?" Oooh! Yay! I almost forgot, Jasper was Maria's General! That bitch is going to hell!

"When Victoria gets back with the report, I'll have to assess the situation and based on the risk of the threat, I'll make a decision on what I believe will be the best course of action."

"Do you know how weird it is seeing my daughter so controlling in a situation like this... I thought the only soldier in the family would have been Jasper, but obviously I was wrong."

"Are you alright with my position, Mom?"

"Yes Sugar, of course I am it's just a bit of a shock, that's all..."

"And what about you, Dad?"

"Me? I'm all good so far, just trying to absorb it all, I think you were right for making us sit. I don't feel I can stand." I smiled.

"Glad my judgement is still what it was and I haven't lost any of it since back in the day!"

"Back in the day! Ha! You're not that old yet!"

"No, but I'm old enough, Pa."

"Too true."

"General."

"Ah, Major. You're back, good to see you're still as efficient as always. So give it to me hard and straight." Emmett burst out laughing we both stared at him.

"I'm sorry babe, but seriously hard and straight? Brain filters not working?" Oh.

"I don't have a brain filter, no need for one. If I got something to say I'll say it and not give a shit about what happens afterwards." Victoria started laughing.

"And don't we fucking know it! I mean seriously, you told Caius 'to go fuck his mother's grave' that time he pissed you off!" I heard multiple gasps from behind me.

"Oh my GUCCI! Bella!? Are you off your rocker?! You can't say shit like that to royalty! What did he do to you?"

"He shook my hand, told me 'we'd be great mates' and walked away..." I smiled at the memory, I missed my uncle Caius. Marcus too, without them I'd have gone doo-lally! "Now enough bullshitting, what you got Vic?"

"Well... after careful thought and consideration, putting everything together, looking at it from all angles and drawing up all possible outcomes I have come to a conclusion..." Jesus!

"Anytime today Major would be nice!"

"We're fucked, Bells. Thoroughly fucked."

Great, fabulous, just fucking _marvellous!_

* * *

**Review. **_Review._ Review.

**_Lots Of Luurrv _**

**_Beckky xox_**


	8. Bring It On Biatch

_**Thank You To My BETA Jazzys-Confedrate1861 Your Ah-Mazingg!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_**

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

* * *

**Awaken My Soul; Chapter Seven**

_Im Going In For The Kill_

_Im Doing It For The Thrill_

_Oh, Im Hoping You'll Understand_

_Now Let Go Of My Hand_

**In For The Kill - La Roux**

|| Bella's POV ||

It has turned into chaos. I called an emergency meeting in Canada, Montreal to be exact. An old abandend warehouse. My army is everywhere and they are going mental, some trying to escape while others are sitting paitently with mutinous thoughts. Right, time to remind them who they are, what they are and who owns them!

"OI!" There, that got their attention.

"Listen up pussies!" I heard Carlisle and Esme gasp, while Emmett, Jasper and Alice started sniggering quietly.

"Sit down and I'll explain the plan. You're all going crazy and it's getting on my tits! You all know Maria and her army of piss takers, well she's back. At last count she had 3,000 newborns in her ranks."

There were alot of cheers going through my men, almost like a mexican wave. Cocky gits!

"What did I tell y'all about this cocky shit?! You haven't even heard the whole story yet, so don't get too excited... As I was saying she has 3,000 newborns and 1,000 mature fighters under her belt. It's gonna be a bitch to do but we WILL defeat those mother fuckers once and for all! However, like all wars some of you wont make it but unfortunatley thats how it goes, and all of you who want to back out... tough shit! We are going to stand our ground and we are going to FIGHT! If anyone has a problem with that come forth now and I'll rip you to pieces."

"What about Maria?!" Someone said.

"She is mine." I snarled and growled so everyone knew I was serious and by God I was I am going to tear her to smitherines and I am going to enjoy it.

Bella... you know you love me... please, please, PLEASE let me get a few swipes in... Hmm... I guess it couldn't hurt. I nodded inconspicously at Jasper. He grinned like a cheshire cat. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Go now train, be with your other halves and so on and live this next week like your last... as for some of us it may well be! DISMISSED!!" There was a gush of wind and everyone had vanished, except Victoria.

"Go Major, I mean you as well."

"General, forgive my boldness but... you know what happened last time you fought Maria... what if this time we cannot save you?" The Cullen's gasped and Emmett let out a noise of anguish. What? Just because I'm mighty powerful and shit, don't mean I'm indestructable... I like to fight fair. No powers involved.

"I have made contingency plans if so... you will become General again and I have left a list at HQ of possible Majors. Also, there is one whom I believe is capable and trust to destroy that bitch."

"Me? General, again? And whom is this being?"

"Yes, you General again. I believe Jasper is more than qualified for the job, should he choose to accept it."

"Do you honestly need an answer for that one, Bells?" Not really, I could hear Jaspers 'Fuck yes's all through my little speech. I knew that wave of confidence was a bad idea! I smirked at him.

"I don't know Jazz, do I?"

"Nope. I accept, I accept, I accept and I accept!" I laughed.

"No shit, donkeydick!! Now go, Major.." She bowed low and saluted me.

"Yes, General, thank you, General." And with a nod of my head she relaxed and left. I turned to Carlisle and chucked him some keys.

"The red one is for my Aston Martin Vantage, the blue one is for a house I have 70km north of here. Enjoy!" I winked. If vampires could blush, I think Carlisle would have invented new shades of red! As he and Esme left I turned to Jasper and chucked him another set of keys.

"The yellow is for a house 70km east from here and the green one is for Dodge Viper and Jasper if my baby comes back in less than the immaculate condition I gave her to you in, I will rip you apart and scatter the pieces across the four corners of the world. Capish?"

"Capish, General!" Alice and he left. I turned to Emmett who was looking at me with love, awe and respect.

"Dayum baby, you scared the boy to ashes!" I winked and gave him a cheesy grin.

"I know, now he'll take care of my car and I wont have to anything."

"You weren't serious?"

"Nah, I wouldn't rip HIM apart... just his dick."

"Oh." I smiled again.

"Don't worry baby your safe. I need yours intact." This time he grinned.

"Really? And why would you need that?" I growled low in my chest.

"Get. In. The. Car."

"What? How many cars and houses do you have?!"

"Not enough obviously. I mean I have to drive like 70km south! Get in."

"Oh my God, thats a - a - a..."

"Yes, it is a Lamborghini Reventon."

We were in the car and Emmett was driving, I figured it would get us there quicker, he'd gotten me so wet earlier and now I feel like I need to touch him I can't hold back any longer and I most certainly cannot wait another 45km.

I reach across to the drivers side and rest my hand, palm down, on his penis. It instantly grows hard under my touch and I grab at it through the jeans, creating friction, warmth, lust and arousal.

Emmett lets out a throaty moan, I think about the pro's and con's of this situation and in the end throw them out window. I move over so I'm straddling Emmett, grinding my mound into his erect cock. He's hissing my name and it's amazing I kiss down his neck to his abs, to the waist line of his jeans.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"Never you mind, keep driving baby." He does so, I slip my hand down his boxers and grip his member.

"Fuck, Bella... Oh God!" Why do men always say that!? 'Oh God' I mean wtf?! Is it God doing this to you? Nuh-uh!

In one swift movement I pick him up and pull down his pants and boxers to mid-thigh.

Day-um! It's the biggest fucker I have seen in my existance and trust me I've seen enough to write a book the size of 'the guiness book of world records'!

In another quick movement I have him a millimetre from my mouth and my hands are playing with his balls, tugging at them.

His reaction: 'Oh my fucking God!'

I lick the pre-cum from the tip and start sucking my way down. Licking, sucking, pulling, tugging.

I get to his base and start to hum, the vibrations transfer to his cock and he falls over the edge panting, screaming and moaning MY name all the way.

I swallow all his juices, he actually tastes like cinnamon too, hmm... I could get used to this. I sort his out, zip him up and move back over to my seat.

"Fuck, Bells. That mouth of yours ever get you into trouble?" HA!

"More times than I can count, Em."

"How were you able to deep throat me? No one can!"

"My gag reflex was removed, when I was six."

"Well shit a fucking brick!"

**(AN //: Expression used in London :D LONDON FTW! [FTW-For The Win])**

"Emmie, I'm a vampire... I can't shit anything, let alone a fucking brick"

"Ha-fucking-ha! I can't believe I was blessed with a woman without a gag reflex, there is a God and he is my new best friend!!"

"Your so fucking anal babe!"

"I dont think so trust me, I'm an anal virgin."

"That makes one of us."

"Oh my God. Who are you and what have you done with Bella?"

"Erm.. you do know that I lost my virginity at 14 right?"

"No. You were a virgin at 18, Eddie said so."

"Yeah well Eddie also said I never drank, did drugs, cliff dived, rode motorcycles or that I was the youngest person to ever become a champion underground fighter and street racer but there we go."

"HOW THE FUCK DID WE NOT FALL IN LOVE IMMEDIATLEY AND WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING WITH EDWARD?"

_I'm coming down, bring me up, take it off, lets just touch._ Alice?

|| Emmett's POV ||

Day-um! That girl is my fucking dream girl! No motherfucking gag reflex, I mean fuck me!

"Suup, ma homedawg?" Okay, if I was human right now I would have pissed myself I am laughing so hard! 'Homedawg'? Wtf! I heard Alice on the other end.

"Bella?! You did WHAT? I'm not sure whats more shocking, the gag reflex - thanks for that disturbing image by the way - or the fact you popped your cherry at 14!"

I heard Jasper in the background going 'You the man, General... I mean woman, General!" I know she is, who'd of thought that of innocent little Bella, street fighter... hot, sweaty Bella, in next to nothing fighting... ah crap gotta get home fast, I need a release and fast!

"Bella, the volturi will be here in a week so fuck Emmett and get back to the warehouse!"

"Aw, shit a fucking brick!" I smiled at her, it is a catchy saying!

"Gotta go Ali love you, Pix." She shut the phone and turned to me with lust in her eyes making them an oynx colour.

"Step on it Em. Let this baby show you how fast she can go!" Now, who am I to deny the pretty lady anything?

|| Bella's POV||

***Lemon warning && _NOT_ for the faint hearted - WHAT? It's rated M!***

I giggled at his reaction.

"I can show my moves if you want." He grinned and nodded. I could feel the lust rolling him in waves. His eyes were the blackest of onyx.

"How much farther?"

"2 miles." Emmett groaned and I saw the tent, he pitched in his pants. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Jesus, are you going to stay hard?" He nodded at me, his eyes full of lust. I giggled and stroked it.

"Good, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this." I unzipped him again.

I proceeded by pulling his pants and boxers down to his calves. I licked off the precum. Humming all the way.

_Cinnamony._ _Yummy._

I wrapped my tonuge around the head and sucked. His hand clutched my head closer to him. He moaned. I took him into my mouth more. I licked up his shaft with one swipe. And I retook him into my mouth deep throating him. He moaned. I teased his balls with my teeth. I hummed along the way. The vibration straight to his cock.

I giggled and he moaned and growled. I sucked on his cock. I felt his balls tightening. He fell over the edge, roaring MY name all the way down. That went straight to my center. I swallowed all of his delicious cum. I licked him clean and sat up. I pulled his boxers and pants back into place. I zipped up his pants and petted his thigh.

"Better?" He nodded his eyes still filled with lust. I rolled my eyes. Which were equally as black.

"We're here Grizz." He turned into my driveway and parked in the garage. Next thing I know I was against the wall. Emmett's mouth attached to mine. I ground my hips into his erect member.

_Day-um that boy is always hard._ I let out a throaty moan.

"Bedroom, now." He grinned. I tore off his shirt, and ran my hands over his delicious muscles. Then he kicked shut my door and dropped me on the bed. I rolled over and licked my way down to his waist band. I unzipped his pants and kissed my way down his legs. He kicked off, his pants. I just tore off his boxers. Taking in the sight before me. I licked my lips. I was suddenly thrown back on the bed. Emmett proceeded to rip my clothes off. I groaned. I rolled us over. He let out a husky moan. I gyrated my hips into his erect delicious cock. He let a throaty growl. That made me wet instancely.

"I love it when you take control baby." Emmett said in a husky voice. I moaned at the sound. He flipped us back over. He sucked, nibbled and kissed the spot where my neck connected to my shoulder. I moaned and arched my back. Emmett started palming my breasts.

|| Emmett's POV ||

I kissed down the valley of her breasts. I sucked one of her delicious nipples into my mouth. She let out a hearty moan and arched her back. Grinding my hips into her I growled.

I kissed and sucked all the down to the promise land. I looked at it and grinned.

"Please Grizz. I need you." I growled. I slide one finger in and pumped. She moaned. God, that sound went straight to my cock. I slid in another. She mewled and writhed under my touch. I loved that sound. I moaned and removed my fingers. Replacing them with my tonuge. I licked and sucked. I pumped my tonuge in and out. Hitting her g-spot on each thrust.

"Oh my god, Grizz. I'm....going...to." Then she exploded into my mouth, I licked her clean. Then repeated the gesture up her body to her lips. I settled between her legs. I looked toward her for permission. She nodded. I took my cock and rubbed along her entire. She moaned huskily. Then I pushed into her. She mewled and writhed under me.

"Oh my god. Baby you are so tight." I groaned as I thrusted. She growled.

"Baby you feel so good! Now just shut up and fuck me DAMMIT!" I grinned.

Couldn't deny this kitten anything, could I? I felt her walls tighten, as she fell over the edge.

|| Bella's POV ||

I felt myself fall over the edge. Emmett soon followed. As he spilled his seed into me, but continued thrusting. I wrapped my legs around his hips pulling himself closer. I came again. Emmett followed. He collapsed on top of me and rolled off.

"Day-um who knew I could orgasm twice, in two minutes?" He chuckled and pulled me on top of him. I rested my chin on his chest and tangled my legs with his.

"I could stay like this for a while." Then I felt something on my stomach and I grinned.

"Round 2? Already Grizz?" He shrugged. I slid down his body and slid down his hard member. Rocking my hips, against him I grinned.

"My turn."

"Dammit. Baby you look so riding my cock." I rested my hands on his chest and squeezed my breasts together. His eyes rolled back in his head. I felt him spill his seed into me. I kept on rocking. He thrusted his hips up to meet my movements.

"Bend your knees" I moaned and he did it. I leant back on his knees, letting him hit a new angle. I mewled and I orgasmed. Collasping on his chest, I stayed on his member grinning.

"Can we stay like this?"

He nodded and said "Of course. I like it inside you." Then my phone bleeped. I looked at it and it was Alice.

"Alice." He laughed. It was a text.

_New clothes in the closet, to your left. and Get your asses back here. NOW!_

I giggled and showed him the text. He groaned and I slid off of him. I walked over to the closet opening to find two garment bags. I tossed Emmett the one for him.

"Get dressed, you horn dog." He groaned and I walked into the bathroom grinning.

I opened the garment bag. Inside was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black high heeled boats, a plaid button down and my black stetson. I threw on the outfit and walked out the bathroom. To find Emmett dressed and waiting.

"Lets go baby." He hopped off the bed and walked over, wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled.

"Come on, we have don't have time for that now" He frowned and let go. I skipped over to the stairs.

"Hey are you going to catch when I slide down?" He grinned and raced down the stairs. I hopped on the banister and slid down. I landed in Emmett's arms. I kissed his lips sweetly.

"Thank You, Sweetheart." He grinned and put me down in the passenger' s seat. We sped off back to the warehouse.

Maria had better watch out because this kitten has very fucking sharp _claws_. **Meow!**

**

* * *

**

**Review. **_Review._ Review.

**_Lots of Lurrrv_**

_Beckky _

_x**o**x_


	9. There's A Tent In My Pants!

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_**

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

**

* * *

****Awaken My Soul; Chapter Eight**

_Stronger than yesterday,  
Now it's nothing but my way,  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more,  
I'm stronger.  
That I ever thought that I could be, baby,  
I used to go with the flow,  
Didn't really care 'bout me,  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong._

_**Stronger - Britney Spears**_

Back at the warehouse we met up with the family and they immediately took in my dishevelled appearance.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't ickle Bella getting some action at last, you were like a -what- 168 year old virgin?" Victoria, oh you'll get yours. Do not worry!

"Who said I was a virgin?"

"Your ignorant ex-dick head, of course."

"PFFT! I lost my big 'V' at 14."

"Why did I ever try and kill you? I knew I should have gone after the _prude_." The way she spoke the word, like it was a bad taste on her tongue. I had to laugh.

"Ah well, what's done, is done. No point in regretting something that can't be changed!" Okay, enough chit-chat, people to see, bitches to kill and a horny boyfriend to take care of - and not specifically in that order.

"Okay now, let's go inside and see what my babies can do, shall we?" I motioned for everyone to go in front of me through the door, when the Cullen's - minus Jasper - stepped inside they gasped. I walked in and saw what caused their surprise. Though I told them to go on home, there was _my _army - fighting, duelling and beating each other, like the professionals they were. Victoria stood at the podium we were making our way to and commanded their attention.

"Attention!" I walked up behind Victoria as my vampires all stood to attention, in a Mexican wave formation. I addressed them with authority in my tone.

"At ease! Ladies and gentlemen of the VLA, as you know in 6 days we will be fighting again and so to prepare we are having a few new rule changes - temporary ones of course.

Number one: my new second-in-command will be Jasper Whitlock of Maria's original army, you will treat him with the same amount - if not more - respect that you treat me with; you do as he says, when he says and how he says no questions asked.

Number two: we will train from 11pm till 8am everyday except the last day, any other time is your own, to do with as you will.

Number three: ANY and I mean ANY persons caught breaking these rules will be destroyed by me personally and IMMEDIATLEY.

Do you all understand?" They stood to attention and shouted:

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!"

"Good! Now get to work training starts in half an hour! Be prepared, because I guarantee for the first time in your existences you will be near the point of TOTAL exhaustion!" I left the podium and the army broke away talking to each other about the rules.

"Ma'am?" Victoria approached me.

"Yeah, Vick?"

"Am I being demoted for this mission, Ma'am?"

"Course not, Vick. I need you to be my eyes and ears on Maria's movement and progress, I want to know where she is, what she's doing and who she's doing it with at ALL times. Take two members with you, the weaker ones, if you will and report to me every 6 hours." She stood straight and saluted me.

"Yes, General." I returned the gesture.

"Dismissed, Major." With a swift bow, she turned and walked towards the stealthy, weaker soldiers. I turned back to the Cullen's who again were openly staring at me in awe... again! I smiled sweetly.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, baby. I have a tent in my pants; can you help me take it down?" Emmett always was the comedian.

"Not right now. There is a bathroom around here, help yourself. You have 10 minutes."

"Ten minutes, until what?"

"Were you not listening to me just now?!"

"Nah, I was staring at your ass in those jeans... heaven!" He sighed.

"You're training in... 6 minutes so hurry up!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" He winked and ran to find the toilets. I looked to Esme.

"I can't let you fight, Mum."

"What? Why not?!"

"Because, after evaluating you... I'm guessing your not much of a fighter, your more organisational, therefore I'm giving you the job of mission control, I want you to use you skills to take care of my army and let them know they aren't alone and also if you could maybe... sort out this place a bit... make it more accessible and easier to fight in?"

"My pleasure, general." She said about to salute me I ran to her before her arm was in the air and gave her a huge hug.

"Love you, Momma and its daughter to you!" She laughed and hugged me back.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. Now, let's see what we can do with this place." With that she left. I looked to Carlisle.

"Now, Pops. I have a very special mission to ask of you, go with Victoria, you're a lover, not a fighter and I don't want to make you do something you'll regret, you're too compassionate for this place."

"My baby-bell always looking out for us even when we do not deserve it, thank you, I accept." I went and hugged him.

"You do deserve it, Daddy. I love you. Now go!"

"I love you." He left.

"Alice, there is no way in hell your fighting, Capish?" She smiled.

"I know... can I help Esme with decoration then?" She was so hopeful, I couldn't say no.

"Go, Pix and do what you do next." She ran at me squealing.

"YAY! I PROMISE YOU WONT REGRET IT! LOVE YOU BELLS!" And she's off, like a rocket!

"Jazz, can you check out my plans, I need a second opinion and Victoria's great but tactics is not her forté."

"Yeah, sure. Let me see." I put my two forefingers from each hand on either side of his head and let my plan assault him. He gasped and pulled away.

"Shit, I'm glad I'm on your side is all I can say. Bella! Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Course, Jazz."

"Let me have it, all the things that cause the underlying pain in all of your actions."

"Um... I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Jasper... It's a lot of pain and suffering, I don't want to inflict it on you..."

"You can't handle it all alone, Bella. You _will_ explode sooner or later." I took a deep breath, _I can do this..._

"Are you sure?" He nodded and I showed him, using the same method as before, I let my existence wash upon him. Gauging from his reaction to my life, my kills, my death, my hurt, and my very _essence _it was over, as suddenly as it started and I felt something that I hadn't felt in so long. I felt strong, I felt relieved. I felt _hope. _

Only one thought ran through my head: _Death is coming for you, Maria sooner than you think._

_

* * *

_**Review. **_Review._ Review.

**_Lots of Lurrrv_**

_Beckky _

_x**o**x_


	10. Smash, Bang, CRASH!

****

DISCLAIMER:

** I am in no way, shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephanie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. **_**(I'm The Genius That Came Up With That)**_

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

**

* * *

**

**Awaken My Soul; Chapter Nine**

_Don't pretend you'll ever forget about me,_

_We don' fight fair,_

_Don't pretend you'll ever forget about me,_

_We don't fight fair._

**The take over, the breaks over - Fall Out Boy**

"Back, forward - I SAID FORWARD IMBOCILE! - back, forward, ba-- OKAY, THATS ENOUGH FOR NOW, BREAK!"

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" God, I forgot how annoying this shit gets. I feel strong arms snake around my waist from behind, I feign scared.

"Y-y-yes?"

"I've come to kidnap you for my own use! Insert evil laugh here!" Emmett turned me around and winked at me, I leaned up to kiss him.

"Oh! How will I ever survive?" I whisper against his lips before giving him a soft peck and pulling away, he groaned.

"The sooner Maria dies, the happier a man I will be!"

"Oh yes and why is that?"

"Cos I can finally take you to bed for countless hours and have my way with you - with no interruptions!" _Mmmm... Please Sir, can I have some more?_

"I know, now come on, move your cute butt and get to work!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

**5 days later...**

"Jasper, you and I need to talk..." _I will take care of everything..._

"Yeah, Bells?" I handed him the letter that took me so long to write.

"Read this to everyone, in the event of my death, capture or inability. Promise me you won't tell anyone you have it unless it's time for it to be read?"

"I promise, General."

"And remember, Jasper... you will be my successor if I fail... understand?"

"I understand, General."

"Well let's do this, then." I walked out behind the curtain and came face to face with all of the vampires I held in my respects and two that I didn't. "Hello Edward, Rosalie. What a shitty surprise." I smiled.

"Ugh, bitch. Don't flatter yourself; I'm just here to ask Emmett something." Tramp told me. Ha! Hell no!

"Tough shit, you can't he's busy."

"Em, he's standing right there I can see he isn't!" I put a roundhouse kick to her eyes, knocking her to the floor with my foot still covering her eyes.

"Well, now you can't see shit, TRAMP... so I suggest you both do yourselves a favor and fuck off, _before _I get _my _army to flatten you."

"What do you mean _your_ army?" Ugh.

"Well, my dear man-whore, I mean these vampires here all at their General's command... me being the General of course."

"Ugh, whatever. I highly doubt anyone would let you be leader of _anything_ except of whores. You'd make a great Madam." Oh hell no! I ain't no hoe!

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKING PANSY PRICK, YOU HAVE 1 SECOND TO TURN AROUND AND FUCK OFF OTHERWISE, AND I WILL BOIL YOUR BALLS IN FUCKING MOTOR OIL! YAH GET ME?!" Hahahah. He's actually running? Aw, I wanted a good fight! "You too Blondie, FUCK OFF!" You know what she did, she huffed. She huffed and she puffed and _tried_ to knock me down. I had her held upside-down by her ankle before she even reached me, I looked to Emmett.

"Be right back, babe, got to take out the trash." I walked her over to the door and threw her. I picked up on Jasper's thoughts... _She got some decent height on her._

"I do try, Major! Okay back to work, this is our last night of training! We're going to make the most of it, understand?"

"Ma'am, YES, Ma'am!"

**The Next Morning...**

As the battle was tomorrow we decided to spend the day together as a family, although me and Jasper kept running through drill plans every so often, there would be no mistakes tomorrow, we would make sure of it. Maria is a dead woman walking -no pun intended- between the God and Goddess of War, I think we're covered. We took a trip to a little isle I have off the coast of Mexico, to spend a day on the beach full of fun and happiness. It should be a good laugh, if all goes well. Emmett and I were walking across to the beach hut at a leisurely pace whilst Jasper was running full speed in a pair of God awful navy blue Speedo briefs, closely followed by a very irate Alice screaming at him.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! I SWEAR ON MY PSYCHOTIC HUMAN-SELF IF YOU DO NOT CHANGE INTO SOMETHING MORE APPROPRIATE, I WILL NOT HUG, KISS OR FUCK YOU FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Jasper stopped dead in his tracks turned and pouted at Alice.

"But Aliiiiii, they're comfy!" He tried pouting at her, if you asked me he just looked like some sort of demented puffa-fish, I relayed my thoughts to Emmett and we chuckled at him.

"I don't care, Jasper. I always taught you: 'pain is beauty'." Jasper looked to us, like a lost puppy.

"Don't look at us, the Pixie scares me in those moods and plus, if she's going off at you she isn't going off at me, so thanks for that!"

"Hate you too, _Sis_!" I blew him a kiss and winked, I turned to Emmett and grabbed his hand leading him further down the sandy path towards a spot Esme had laid a blanket on, and I took off my floral kaftan to reveal a barely-there, stringy bikini. Emmett was catching flies and I told him so.

"Not my fault your hot babe!"

"Eh, true... Not mine either."

"No, but it is when you _enhance_ certain parts of _your anatomy _you know I've developed a _liking_ for!"

"Guilty as charged... whatcha gonna do?" I winked at him and smirked. He got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"This." He got to me quick as lightening put me in a fireman's lift and carried me towards the sea.

"Emmett, if you know what's good for you _and your libido_, you will not do this!" He carried on walking.

"You wouldn't cos you want me as much as I want you!" Hahahah, I have waited 168 years for you, I am a _patient_ person.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Although, just remember... I did warn you!" He stopped knee-deep in water, crouched down and lifted me above his head like I was a dumb-bell.

"Last chance, baby." And propelled me 50 feet into the air and out to sea. I sent a thought out to the family, all except Emmett... _First one to get that little fucker wins my Vantage_!

In the distance, I heard the distinct sound of vampire bodies crashing together with a force.

_Bingo!_

* * *

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

**_Lots of Love,_**

_Beckky. _

_(:_


	11. Bang, Bang, The Witch Is Dead

**DISCLAIMER:**** I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_**

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

**

* * *

**

**Awaken My Soul;; Chapter Nine**

_She lives in a fairytale,_

_Somewhere to far for us to find, _

_Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind..._

_The angles are all wrong,_

_Now she's ripping wings off of butterflies._

**Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore**

It was midnight. The clearing in the middle of a Texan desert was filled with energy, it was radiating off of my army of vampires. I could hear our prey, they were getting closer. Unlike our usual hunt of animals, we couldn't smell their delicious sent or hear the blood pulsate through their jugular vein. Our current prey, were an army newborn vampires. I could just smell their sent. Spicy citrus and... blood... human blood. They appeared into the clearing and stood to attention; they stepped aside and let their leader through: Maria.

"Isabella, always a pleasure." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Ah, Maria I wish I could say the same, but you're a twisted, psychotic bitch, so I can't." I smiled right back at her, her smile quickly dropped into a frown and she opened her mouth to let out an ear-piercing snarl.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Isabella, we know all your tactics, did you not know? You have a mole within your ranks." My army visibly stiffened and started feeling mutinous towards each other, _not good_.

"Ah yes, where is dear Vicky?" Maria's smirk vanished and faded into shock and then a false blank mask of calm but, on the bright side my army was feeling much more comfortable towards each other again. The newborns separated again and Victoria walked forward.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I'm not _stupid_. That's how I knew and because I knew, I fed you false information, therefore Maria, you know Jack Shit about _my_ tactics!" I smirked at her. She frowned.

"Oh well, it was worth a try, we will still win this." She was using the oldest trick in the book: lower your opponent's confidence.

"I don't fucking think so." I seethed, playing into her little ploy.

"We shall see." She smiled, thinking her petty little tactic had unnerved me.

"Yes, yes we shall." I nodded at her and then sent rain into the skies, _ready_, lightening was next, _get set_ and finally thunder clapped throughout the skies,_ FIGHT!_ My army charged forward as well as Maria's, everyone had an opponent and some had more than one, I ignored looking for my family as I knew if I did I would lose concentration and my whole plan would be shot to shit.

As I looked for Maria I killed anyone from Maria's side in my way, I had marked my soldiers with a red ribbon with my mind and they could all see it, the beauty of this scheme was that Maria's people couldn't by the time I had gotten to the other end of the clearing - Maria's official territory I had killed 1,290 vampires. I thought I had spotted Maria when I was hit from behind; I recovered and turned to find Victoria.

"Hello Major."

"General."

"Why did you feel the need to betray me? Still sore about the whole 'James' thing?" She growled when I said his name and I knew I had hit a nerve, nothing left to do now but to cut right through it.

"_You_ have _no_ right mentioning his name, you stupid little _cunt_!" Oh _hell no_... I have a mouth that puts a sailor to shame I know, but _fuck me _I never use _that_ word. It just ain't the Catholic way. So now I'm murderous. Before, I was only mildly irritated by the _dumb_ bitch.

"Oh, Victoria, because you're not important to me and I am in a relatively decent mood today, this won't hurt more than it has to." She looked confused.

"What are you on about?" I smiled and stepped forward bracing myself for the power that I was about to emit.

"This." I closed my eyes and concentrated on heat, I pushed my arms out in front of me and opened my eyes when I felt the heat rush to my hands, there was a fireball in between both my palms, harmful to anyone but myself.

I looked into Victoria's eyes, showing the dread I could feel rolling off of her in waves and then I gathered the fire and pushed. It captured her on the chest and spread all over her body so quickly it was almost as if she was covered in petrol. One second had passed and she was ashes on the ground. I heard clapping beside of me so I swiveled around to come face to face with Maria who had obviously seen my little display and I could feel she was mildly impressed, I couldn't help but grin with a grim satisfaction, looking around I saw her army had been decimated by my own and I felt a burst of pride for my boys, especially the one who had killed the most, the man I had to fulfill a promise to now, before I got carried away.

"Well Maria, this has been interesting, but I am afraid out time is about to close, before then I would like to introduce you to my rightful Major, without his tactics we would not have defeated your army so efficiently, I promised him a couple of punches but the fucker deserves a limb so, without further ado, I give you Major Jasper Whitlock, the second most badass vegetarian motherfucker there is!" There was a few laughs from my people as Jasper stepped forward, with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye that would have made a lesser man cower in terror, he nodded towards me and I read his thoughts: '_...arm? No. Leg? Nah. Tit? Hell yeah. I owe you, Hells Bells!_'

"Hoe." He acknowledged Maria, who was still between shock and nervousness.

"Douche." Maria said in the same conniving tone. Without wasting anymore time Jasper lunged forward and crashed into Maria sending them both flying into the earth, I watched closely as they wrestled with each other and felt Jaspers triumph as he used his razor sharp nails to slice across Maria's chest taking off her boobs. I laughed at the sight and then moved Jasper out of the way.

"Back, Major. It's time to show you all why I am the most revered vampire in history even _without_ my gifts." Everyone gasped at my boldness, _are they fucking serious? Do they really think I only rely on my talents?_

"Is that wise, little Isabella?"

"Eh, probably not but, I'm not where I am now because I was _wise_."

"I don't doubt that."

"Okay, enough chit-chat, let's play a game, it's a fairly simple concept and only one rule: whoever kills the other first, wins!"

"Fun."

With that I lunged at her sending us both one hundred foot into the air and spun so I was on Maria's back when we fell back down into the earth, the impact causing a mini-sandstorm. I was on top of Maria and I ripped off her arms and then her legs, I used my teeth to rip her jaw from her face.

"Won't be _damning _anymore innocents anytime soon now, will you _bitch_? Say _goodnight_ Maria, for the rest of _eternity_." I ripped her head off. Jumped off of her and used my fire power to burn her dismembered physique to ashes.

_Bang, bang the witch is dead, which old witch, the wicked old witch._

_

* * *

_

**Review.**_ Review. _Review.

Lots Of Love,

Beckky (:


	12. That Shit Just Isn't Kosher

**It Be The FINALE Bitches!**

**Thank You To All Me Reviewers And Me BETA! **

**You All Rock Me Sockz! **

**(:**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_**

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

**

* * *

****Awaken My Soul; Chapter Ten**

_If I could, then I would, _

_I'll go wherever you will go,_

_Way up high, or down low,_

_I'll go wherever you will go._

**Wherever You Will Go - The Calling**

It has been three months since the battle and everything is so amazing, me and Jasper were a bit touch and go for a about a week after but we pulled our shit together and now we're perfect. I'm really nervous because tonight I am going to propose to Emmett. Yes, I am proposing to _him_. Hell, when have I ever done anything the right way? That shit just isn't kosher.

It was night time now, nearly witching hour and me and Emmett were out hunting, he'd just taken down a bear and I had finished so I sat down and watched his muscles flex picking the bear up and throwing it about like it was a toy. _He is mine. _He finished up and turned towards me sporting his 'fuck-hot-make-all-the-panties-drop' smile.

"Hey baby." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. Let's go Bella, its _'do it or die' _time...

"Emmett, can I ask you a question?" I said in a nonchalant voice.

"Of course sugartits." Long story, involving me, him, a bed and sweet blood. _Apparently it was his first tit-wank..._

"Marry me?" His face was priceless! He was gaping like a fish too!

"Really? As in really, really?"

"As in really, really, reaaaally!" He was shell shocked - or so I thought because the next minute I was being spun around in mid-air by him shouting 'YES, YES, YES!' I was laughing so hard when he put me down.

"So is that a yes, then?"

"No baby, that's a _fuck-yes_!"

Emmett's POV

Bella crept across the forest floor, soft curls curtaining her face, her eyes lit with fire. I smiled as she approached me, pulling her into my lap, "Emmett..." She trailed off, her fingers lingering at the buttons of my shirt.

"Bella..." I croaked, as she leaned forward, licking the hollow at the base of my throat. Her tongue darted across my skin, tasting every inch of exposed skin I had to offer. My hands rose of their own accord, coming to rest on the sweet swell of her hips.

She moaned against my flesh, and I realized quickly I was grinding her core against my swelling cock, creating a friction my aching body needed. She quickened the pace my hands had set, grinding harder against me till a low growl emanated from my chest.

"Mmhmm…" She groaned, her mouth seeking out mine. I felt her hands hook the hem of my shirt, lifting it slowly from my body, and discarding it on the floor. Eye for an eye, I thought, and I tugged at her shirt as well, letting it fall with mine, forgotten and unwelcome.

I kissed my way up the valley between her breasts, pausing to kiss the pulse point at her neck. She never hesitated in my movements, giving herself over in complete trust as she always did. She laced her hands through my hair, pulling my mouth to hers, her tongue darting across my lips, deepening the kiss with a frantic need.

Breaking the kiss, she raised herself on her knees, pushing her shorts down and wiggling them free from her legs, panties as well. I reached around her back, unhooking her bra, so it could join the growing pile of discarded clothes.

Ah the sweet sight of Bella naked. She ruined me for all other women. It was only her, my fiancé. My fingers trailed lazily along her body, circling her belly button once, and then hip to hip. Her breath hitched as my fingers continued their path south, nudging her legs apart where she kneeled.

She obeyed, a muffled moan escaping her lips as she pressed her face into my neck. I lid my cool fingers across her folds, growing harder at the touch of her arousal. So wet, she was so wet for me. My thumb grazed across her clit, and her body jerked against me, "Oh fuck..." She hissed, "More...please, fuck...more." She begged, and I slipped two fingers into her, feeling her walls immediately constrict around me.

Her hands tightened in my hair, her breath warm across my neck, each moan she breathed brushing across my ear. With one hand busy inside her, the other snaked around her back, pulling her closer to me.

"I'm so...fucking...so close..." She groaned against my ear, her hips bucking against my hand. I continued my matriculations, speeding up as she met each thrust of my fingers, her hot core soaking my hand in sweet juices. "Oh yeah...yes...fuck...I'm gonna...fuck me..."

"That's it baby..." I growled against her cheek, her body shivered against me, walls clenching tightly around my fingers, orgasm ripping through her body. "Oh..." She sighed, her body going slack against mine. "Mmhmm. Your turn..."

She seemed so tired - for a vampire anyway; I couldn't ask of it, "No, Bella, it's okay."

She growled that fucking feral growl of hers; her hands jerking the button open at my pants. "Take these off and stand up." She commanded, sending a shock through my body that went straight to my already hard dick. _My_ general.

I obeyed, dropping my jeans to the forest ground without question. She hopped up, and dropped to her knees, eyeing me up and down like I was something to eat. "Bella, you don't have too..."

She said nothing as she wrapped her perfect, pink plump lips around my cock, taking me deep inside her mouth. My sensitive head hit the back of her throat and I groaned, bucking against her. I immediately restrained myself, before I ended up fucking her face. But Bella was having none of that. She grabbed my ass, urging me forward, as I laced my hands through her hair, my body rocking forward against her. She worked with my own rhythm, her tongue sliding over the head of my cock every second thrust, and swallowing around the head as I buried myself in her mouth.

"Oh damn... fuck Bella...so...so fucking...good." I gasped between thrusts, my hips picking up speed as I pushed further towards my release. Bella seemed to take notice of my tension, taking reign of the motions, her mouth working every inch of my cock she could take, her hot little hands gliding over my balls, fondling them. She took me deep in her mouth, swallowing hard as I hit the back of throat. I came without warning and I came hard. God bless her she swallowed it all.

Jesus, it was hot.

I groaned at the site of her, cum covered lips as she licked it off with her tongue. She grabbed a shirt, my shirt, up of the floor, wiping what she couldn't lick. My dick refused to get soft, and for once I was thankful for that. From her knees she looked up at me smiling side and wicked, the monster inside me screaming to take her.

So that was what I did.

She was on her back with my cock inside her before she could register movement; I needed to be deeper, further, more inside her. I threw her legs up over my shoulders and leaned into her, growling, "I'm gonna fuck you senseless, little girl."

Her eyes darkened as her hands clenched the bed sheets, her tight walls clenching around me in sudden orgasm. I wasn't done; I was nowhere near close. Sliding my hands beneath her ass I lifted her up of the bed, slamming her body into me, and meeting her with every thrust.

"Holy fuck!" She groaned, her back arched, tits bouncing with every hard motion. She was screaming my name now over and over, her own sweet benediction, as she shook her head back in forth in pleasure. "I'm gonna...shit...oh my god..." She cried as her eyes rolled back, her body exploding again around me, her sweet juices dripping down my thigh.

"One more time, baby," I promised with a growl, "You want it harder?"

"Oh harder..." She managed to gasp, as I sped forward, my hands grasping at her shoulders as I ground against her, forcing my cock deeper inside her. I ripped out of her, flipping her to her knees before burying myself back inside her. I held wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back against me as I buried myself inside her over and over again.

"God Bella, you're so...fuck...tight. So tight..."I groaned, feeling my own release imminent. I moved one hand lower, rubbing her over sensitive clit until she stiffened around me, her body locking in place as another orgasm shook her, accompanied by my own as her walls clamped down, and milking me fucking dry.

She collapsed on the ground, and I on top of her, careful not to crush her as we lay languid, panting hard, our bodies limp in the afterglow of mind boggling orgasms.

I saw fucking stars.

We got up and went back to one of the many Cullen homes and went up to our room as everyone else was still hunting.

Bella POV

It was dawn and me and Emmett were laying in bed side by side we were both reading - him a _Spiderman comic_ and me a book on _chess tactics_. He grabbed the book from my hands and laced his hand through my hair bringing me into the sweetest kiss. I kept my shield up, reveling in the love, not the overwhelming, all consuming passion that was known to get the better of us.

His touches were feathers, soft and delicate. I returned the ardor in my every move, peppering his every inch with light chaste kisses. This love was slow and un-rushed, and a long time coming. I felt every inch of his body beneath mine as he peeled away layers of clothing, his hands ghosting against my skin.

"I love you so much, Bella." He whispered into my neck, burying his face in my hair. And if I couldn't see the tears in his eyes, I could hear them in his voice. I understood, I loved him so much it hurt, too.

He held me to his body, rolling me beneath him, his strong arms cradling me, pressed against the plains of my back._ I love you, too, so much, Emmett. _I thought, staring into his golden eyes. He had done that for me. It was impossible not to love this man.

His knees came between mine, but there was no hurry. He was touching me, my skin, and every inch from my ribs to my hips. He kissed from my ear to my shoulder, the fingers of one hand lacing into mine, joined as we were. I'd hold his hand forever.

He returned to my mouth and I captured his bottom lip between my mine, my top between his. We fit like a puzzle with endless pieces. Hands, mouths, bodies pressed together, there was no nook without a cranny, no skin that went un-worshiped.

I adjusted my body further, encouraging him, begging him silently. _All I'll ever need is this, Emmett. All I'll ever need is you. _

His mouth betrayed nothing, nor did his mind. He was a man on a mission, with ambition to love me endlessly. Who was I not to return this favor? He said with kisses what I had said with silent words. _All I'll ever need is you. _

Emmett was the only man, only person who's eyes I could stare into forever without an ounce of unease. Like many vampires, there was wisdom behind them far beyond my years, but he never made me feel young. He made me feel like a woman, like I was significant and special. He held me close, his breath sweet against my skin.

He kissed me as he pressed against my entrance, joining us in yet another way. Where our love had been primal before, this was intimate. I could feel him in every fiber of my being, as if my nerves were on fire. His eyes were open, trained on me, and I had never been more happy that I didn't need to blink, because if I went blind in that moment, I would want his face to be the last thing that I saw.

"Oh!" I gasped, as his speed picked up. He pressed his fore head to mine, his face washed in fierce determination. I love you, I love you, I love you his eyes screamed at me. I didn't need to be inside his head for that. He cupped the back of my neck, his thumb brushing the spot beneath my ear. It was all I could do to intertwine my fingers into his hair, and hold him like he might get away. But I knew better, because his promises meant more. He would never leave me.

"Forever, Bella." He said at that very moment, and I smiled. We always knew mind reading or not, what the other one was thinking. It was there in our minds, in fuck hot passionate sex, in car rides and in our eyes. It was there in cupboards I didn't know, and words he didn't say. We knew, we just knew.

"Oh god!" I gasped, my back arching as his thrusts became fiercer. He kissed me hard, pouring love into this too, as my body shook beneath his, in a blinding love induced orgasm, leaving me gasping and panting as he continued to work me to another end, and to his own.

He groaned, his eyes rolling slightly as he thrust one more time, spilling himself inside me. His breath matched mine, just another puzzle piece, in's to outs.

We both knew that we needed to tell the family about our pending marriage, but the moment was too beautiful, and we were too caught up in ourselves to care that there was a world outside our own. He rolled to his side, keeping us joined, every inch of flesh that could touch did, his fore head still to mine, fingers still laced. His hand on my neck moved to cup my jaw, thumb tracing over my lips. I kissed his thumb. It was just one more thing to kiss.

"Forever never sounded so good." He murmured.

_I agree. _

_

* * *

_

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

_Lots Of Loveee_

**Beckky**

(:


End file.
